1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pediatric assistance device to enable a pediatric patient to participate in developmental and social stimulus during medical interventions.
2. Related Art
Many pediatric children requiring hospital care are often confined to their room during medical interventions such as intravenous and/or nutritional supplements (e.g. tube feedings). Although wheelchairs are equipped with an apparatus to hold medications and fluids for such feedings, there is no equipment designed with the younger patient in mind. Infants and toddlers are confined to cribs or infant seats within cribs or hospital beds during intravenous or nutritional supplements. This increases the difficulties with the process, both to the child and caregiver, of removing this age group from one social setting (such as a hospital play room) to receive such medical interventions. In most cases, these patients do not require any type of isolation due to their illness.
The importance of developmental and social stimulus is extremely critical in children; even more so for those with chronic medical conditions. It is therefore desirable to provide a pediatric assistance device that provides a safe environment for the pediatric patient without having to remove them from developmental and social stimulus to receive medical interventions.